


Tragedy (Re-write)

by LightningCrush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abused Eren Yeager, Abusive Grisha Yeager, Abusive Parents, Alive Grisha Yeager, Alive Petra Ral, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheerleader Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Cheerleaders, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren's the new kid, Grisha Yeager Being an Asshole, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Happy Ending, History Teacher Erwin Smith, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Homophobic Language, Hurt Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Petra Ral, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, One-Sided Relationship, Petra Ral Lives, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Popular Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad with a Happy Ending, Teacher Erwin Smith, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCrush/pseuds/LightningCrush
Summary: Eren Yeager is new to the school, excited to be somewhere new. He meets a cute, black haired guy named Levi who comes to school late and hungover, his punishment being to show Eren around the school. Soon enough, Eren becomes charmed by Levi's jokes and gives no shits attitude. After Eren helps Levi get over his hangover, Levi realizes that he isn't too bad of a kid and starts to get feelings towards him. But what happens when Eren's supposed self harm turns out to be something much more sinister?Updates every Sunday
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. The boy who changed it all

Levi got forced out of his sleep suddenly, his heart racing as he whipped his head to the cause of the interruption. It was just his alarm clock, he muttered insults at himself as he shook his head, annoyed that a piece of plastic could make him so alarmed. He had a late night, Petra had coaxed him into drinking with her and after everyone else begged, he just had to come. 

It was easier than just trying to argue with them and having them all give him shit for it the next day. He got out of bed, his hangover killing him as he tried his best to get ready. He haphazardly threw on a shirt and pants; luckily, they matched, not that he cared. He threw some gel on his hair and ruffed it up like he usually did, looking a little messier than usual. 

Once he had gotten dressed, he got some breakfast to eat. It was some shit cereal he didn’t care about enough to see what he was buying, some stupid chocolate flavour flakes. He ate as much as he could before going upstairs to brush his teeth in the bathroom, doing such a bad job that he may as well have not bothered. 

He couldn’t be fucked to take a shower that day so he just put on some cologne and called it a day. He sighed as he walked over to the front door, grabbing his car keys as he dreaded driving to school with a hangover. He grabbed some sunglasses and his backpack as he shut the door and walked over to the car. As he got in and buckled up, he slid the sunglasses on as he drove away. 

He sped into the school, figuring no one would be around to see him do this. He stumbled out of his car, groaning as he held his head for a second. Once he felt steady enough to walk, he locked his car and grabbed his backpack, heading towards the school. He groaned to himself as he saw how empty the halls were, he was incredibly late, mistaking his late alarm for the early one. 

His first class was with his favorite teacher, Mr. Smith. He always made a point to try to turn up for his classes on time but normally was late, like every other class. Today he was a half hour late, which would get him in trouble for sure. 

‘’Hey, sorry I’m late’’, Levi said as he opened the door, his voice flat and not sincere. 

‘’Oh, Levi just the person I was looking for’’, Mr. Smith smiled as he gestured to a student next to him. 

He had short, hazelnut brown hair and big green eyes that could stare into your soul. He was wearing a simple, cute outfit, consisting of a navy green hoodie and black jeans. He was wearing black and white adidas trainers, the only branded thing he had on. It was a stark contrast to Levi’s outfit. 

Levi was wearing a black leather jacket with a bold, white shirt underneath with a black skull printed on it. In his fashion it was from his favorite store, Levis, which he often joked was named after him. He had black jeans on too but his had rips all down the legs, giving him an edgy, problematic look. His shoes were all black Nike trainers, blending in with his outfit. 

‘’This is Eren, he’s just started at our school’’, Mr Smith smiled, ‘’Since you’re late today, you can be the one who shows him around the school. That way you’re barely missing out’' He gave him a look, insinuating that this was his punishment. 

‘'Fine, I’ll do it’’, He groaned, walking out of the door. 

‘’Take as long as you need to’’, Mr Smith told him as Eren followed him out. 

‘’So, you’re Levi’’, Eren greeted him. 

‘’Yes, and I’m not in the mood for talking’’, Levi snarled, annoyed. 

‘'How are you gonna show me around then?’’, Eren smiled playfully at him. 

‘'I dunno, I'll just point and you can figure it out yourself’’, He growled, causing Eren to laugh, ‘’That wasn’t supposed to be funny’’, Eren gave him a calculating look as he seemed to figure something out. 

‘’Are you hungover?’’, He questioned, raising an eye brow. 

‘’So what, I’m eighteen I can drink if I want to’’, He sighed, annoyed. 

‘’But why would you drink on a Thursday night, you could’ve just waited until tonight to get hungover during the weekend?’’, Eren questioned, laughing slightly. 

‘'Because my friends are assholes’’, He rolled his eyes, not realizing he gave out a little too much information. 

He grabbed his head as he groaned, his pounding headache getting worse every second. He reached into his bag to grab his water to find it empty, annoying him even more. 

‘'Are you out of water?’’, Eren asked, watching him chuck the empty bottle into the trash. 

‘’Yeah, I guess I forgot to bring any’’, He sighed, holding his head. 

‘’Here, you can have mine’’, Eren passed him a bottle of water, surprised as he actually took it. 

‘'Thanks’’, He sighed, drinking most of it. 

‘'Do you want some paracetamol for your head?’’, He asked, holding out a packet of it. 

‘'Wow, you’re not too bad’’, He took the pills, popping two out before handing them back to him. 

‘'Thanks’’, Eren laughed, putting the pill packet back in his bag. 

‘'Man, I wish I was that prepared’’, Levi sighed, rolling his eyes at himself. 

‘’Oh y-yeah, I guess I am, ‘’Eren frowned, facing away from him as he bit his lip. 

‘’So, have you made any friends yet?’’, Levi asked, deciding Eren was cool. 

‘’Nah, I’ve just got here. You’re the first person I’ve met so far’’, Eren smiled, blushing slightly. 

‘’You wanna sit with us at lunch? My friends kinda suck but I’ve known them for a long time so they’re decent’’, He proposed, a blank look on his face. 

‘’Y-yeah, sure’’, Eren’s breath hitched slightly, shocked that such a cool person actually like him. 

Eren was normally the kind of person who was nerdy and disliked by most people. He eventually became numb to everyone’s insults, using banter and acting like he was equal to whoever he spoke with. But after all this time he never knew this attitude would actually pay off, that someone would actually think he’s cool. 

‘’We should probably head back now, I don’t want Mr Smith to have the satisfaction of me being gone for so long’’, He sighed, brushing his hair back as he got up. 

As they both arrived back in class, Mr Smith greeted them with a confused look. 

‘’Well, that didn’t take long?’’, He asked, prompting for details. 

‘'What can I say, this school is all the same. The left wing is shit, the right wing is shit. There’s no contrast really’’, He shrugged, surprised when Eren burst into tears laughing. 

‘’Right... Well, you can go sit back at your desk Levi, and Eren you can sit next to him’’, He interrupted his laughter, causing Eren to blush as he walked over to his new desk. 

Eren didn’t know it yet, but meeting Levi Ackerman would become the best thing that happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me, I'm finally back! I just wanted to take a moment to tell you guys a bit of backstory about this fic. I love writing and back in August last year I wrote a piece of writing based off an original story I'm writing. It inspired me and reminded me about Tragedy and how it was such a shit fic haha. I loved the premise of it but the entire fic was poorly written, I was giving Eren insane injuries and having him get up and walk away fine. I ended it with them both dying and although I love sad stories, something I've realized lately is that not every ending to a story has to be sad. I've never really liked writing fanfics because of the pressure, I get bored and self conscious of a fic easily and once I get like that, I won't post for months on end and will leave it to go to rubble. But today I decided that I was gonna bite my tongue and post it anyway. I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. The rebellious phase

Levi had been pretty impressed with his first interaction with Eren. He had a blunt personality so most people got annoyed easily and walked away from him but Eren laughed and didn’t seem effected. His friends were similar to him so they didn’t really care but it felt nice having a positive figure by him. He didn’t know why Eren was so confident but he knew he wanted to find out more. 

Once the class had finished Levi asked Eren to follow him, leading him out to the back of the school. This was their usual meeting spot for him and his friends and he figured Eren may as well hang with them during break if he was gonna eat lunch with them. As they got there, Levi pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. 

‘’Hey I didn’t know you smoked?’’, Eren prompted, immediately face palming as he realized it was a stupid thing to say. 

‘'Yeah, that’s why we come here, the teachers aren’t aware of this area’’, Levi explained, passing his cigarette to him, ‘’Wanna try it?’’, He asked. 

Eren studied it for a moment, looking back at Levi as he shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t being forced to do it, Levi was being pretty chill and not using peer pressure. But something about sharing a cigarette with him overpowered Eren and he decided to go ahead and try it out. 

He blushed deeply as he put the cigarette to his lips, breathing in as deep as he could as he soon realized it was a mistake. He dropped to his knees as he started violently coughing out, barely able to catch his breath as tears entered his eyes. 

‘’Levi...’’, Petra greeted as she walked up to them, her tone disgusted as she stood over Eren to get to him. 

‘'Hey Petra’’, Levi sighed, knowing what they would say. 

‘’Yo Levi, what’s up with this kid? Has he never smoked before’’, Jean laughed at him, being the douche he always was. 

‘’He’s fine, I was just telling him a shitty joke and he choked on his spit’’, Levi growled at him, warning. 

‘’Yo whatever, I was just asking’’, Jean lifted his hands up in a defensive manner, a smirk still on his face. 

‘’So, who is he?’’, Petra asked, talking slowly as she gave Eren a look. 

‘’His name is Eren, he just transferred here’’, Levi explained, picking Eren up by the back of his shirt. 

‘’H-Hi’’, Eren said between coughs, embarrassed with himself. 

‘’Cute! Well Levi I just got word on our new homework assignment, let’s go talk about it in the art room!’’, She tried hiding her true motives yet Levi knew this wasn’t about homework. He stood impatient grinding his teeth as he thought it through. 

‘'Fine’’, He said through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes, ‘’But if you guys are pricks to Eren then I will murder every one of you’’, He warned, giving a look to Jean in particular. 

‘’Hey, I’m Gunther’’, He greeted Eren once Levi had left, ‘’That’s Eld, that’s Oluo, that’s Jean and that’s his girlfriend Mikasa’’, He explained to him as he pointed to each of them. 

‘’Hey, like Levi said I’m Eren’’, He smiled crookedly, nervous. 

‘’So, where did you transfer from?’’, Gunther asked him, genuinely interested. 

‘’I transferred from Michigan’’, He laughed nervously, hoping Levi won’t take too long. 

‘’Yo that’s quite far from here, it must be weird having to adjust’’, Jean muttered, trying to behave himself. 

‘’Oh, y-yeah it is if I’m honest. But I’m just glad we’re here, I didn’t have the best of luck in my old school’’, He frowned, nervous. 

‘’Aw well most of the people here are really nice, I’m sure you’ll fit in soon enough!’’, Gunther chirped, hoping to give Eren a warm welcome. 

‘’Thanks’’, He smiled nervously. 

‘’Levi, we need to talk about ‘Eren’’’, She winced as she said his name, disgust on her face. 

‘’What, you don’t approve of him? Petra come on, we’re all 18 here which means I don’t have to listen to you’’, He shook his head, turning to leave. 

‘’Levi wait!’’, She called out to him, annoyed, ‘’Look I get that you like him or whatever but we can’t be friends with him. I mean come on he can't even handle a single puff of smoke- I'm just trying to be reasonable’’, She sighed, annoyed. 

‘‘But you aren’t, you can’t just say you don’t like him so he can’t be my friend!’’, Levi shouted at her, furious. 

‘’You’re right I can't, but I know that he’s gonna get us bullied!’’, She screamed, pissed at him. 

‘’Oh so that’s it huh? You just care about your stupid social image and how everyone else sees us!? Wake up Petra, this isn’t middle school! It’s people like you that are responsible for people like Eren getting bullied in the first place!’’, He screamed, his face red with fury, ‘’All I know is that I like Eren and I don’t care what anyone wants to think about that. I’m eating lunch with him today whether you’re with us or not’’, He spat, storming off as he left her with her thoughts. 

‘'I’m just... I’m just trying to look out for you’’, She whispered, biting her lip as she frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally see Levi's friends and see what they think of Eren. Will Petra play nice and sit with them next chapter or will she bite and refuse?


	3. You've gone too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra does in fact show up at lunch, but what she does is the last thing Levi wanted her to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates! we're going back to college so I had to finish up all the work we've done so far and it took me a while.

Levi was furious about what Petra had suggested. She had always pushed away any friends Levi had tried to make, using the excuse that he can’t let his reputation be demolished. He had always gone along with it; Petra had been his friend since childhood so he truly valued her opinion. But after their latest confrontation he had opened his eyes to how shallow and selfish she was. 

He slammed the door open as he stormed out of the building, going back to where Eren and his friends were. He knew they wouldn’t approve of him but he was so fed up with everyone controlling him that he decided that maybe it was time to choose someone else over his childhood friends. 

‘’Hey’’, Levi greeted, his demeaner nonchalant as he tried to suppress his anger. 

‘’Yo, Levi, you took a while. You weren’t doing anything dirty with her, were you?’’, He winked, his suggestive tone causing Levi to be filled with anger. 

‘’Shut the fuck up before I beat your ass!’’, He shouted at him, furious. It was enough to keep him quiet. 

‘’Hey, are you okay?’’, Eren asked, concerned. He knew from the look on Levi’s face that his encounter with Petra had struck a nerve. 

‘’I’m fine’’, He sighed, trying not to take his anger out on him. 

Suddenly the bell rang, signalling that it was time to go to their next class. 

‘’Hey, I think I have science with Miss Hange?’’, Eren questioned, not knowing where that was. 

‘’That’s the same class me and Eld have!’’, Gunther chirped, smiling at him, ‘’We can show you where it is if you want?’’, He asked. 

‘’Yeah, that would be great thanks’’, Eren smiled, getting more comfortable as he realized Levi’s friends liked him... At least most of them. 

‘’I have Hange before lunch starts, after third period ends meet me outside her room and I’ll show you to the canteen’’, Levi proposed, making Eren smile. 

‘’That would be great!’’, Eren exclaimed, grateful for Levi’s help. 

Their class had gone pretty slowly, all Eren could think about was Levi. He was so kind to him; he was hard around the edges but once you got to know him, he was actually a pretty decent guy. Eventually, it was the end of class and Eren looked down to see his notepad was empty. He blushed nervously, realizing he had been day dreaming about Levi so much that he hadn’t done any work. 

He rushed to his next class, being told where it was by Eld. He had managed to do more work in this class than his last one, not that it was hard to beat, but he couldn’t stop himself from day dreaming about Levi. He chalked it up to him being his first friend, of course he would be enamoured by him. 

Once his class had ended, he followed Levi’s instructions and met him outside Hange’s class. Levi greeted him as he walked up to him, nervous about his first time in the cafeteria. 

‘’Hey, how was class?’’, Levi asked, making Eren feel happy that he had someone who cared. 

‘’It was great thanks, how was yours?’’, He smiled brightly. 

‘’It sucked like usual’’, Levi replied in his nonchalant tone. 

‘’Oh’’, Eren frowned, before Levi brought up the cafeteria again. 

‘’Come on, if we don’t hurry, we’ll be stuck in the queue all lunch’’, He warned him, leading the way to the cafeteria. 

Luckily, they were near the front of the queue, not needing to wait too long before getting served. Eren was shocked to find that one of the options today was his favourite meal, chilli. 

‘’I thought I was the only one’’, Levi smirked, gesturing to his plate as he walked off to find a table. 

‘’Huh?’’, Eren looked over to him, looking at his plate to see he had the same, ‘’Y-yeah, same’’, He smiled, a warm feeling in his stomach. 

‘’Hey, I found them’’, Levi called out to him, pulling him out of his daydream. 

Eren looked over to him, he was gesturing to the table all his friends were sat at. Eren walked over with him, sitting down on the table with all of Levi’s friends. To his shock they had a great time, he seemed to fit in so well with all of them, even Jean was acting cool. However, there were two people missing that were planning on ruining it for him. 

‘’Ugh, look at him! Levi’s going to humiliate us, everyone will bully us for hanging out with Eren!’’, Petra sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. 

‘’Yeah, Levi seems to forget that we’re the popular kids. If we don’t maintain our social standing then someone will come and take it from us’’, Oluo rolled his eyes, frustrated with Levi. 

‘'It’s like he doesn’t care about me! I can’t be a loser; it’s taken me years to become so popular! Once I get rid of Eren Levi will finally warm up to me and stop jeopardizing our status!’’, She growled, annoyed, ‘’First of all I’ll get rid of Eren, with him gone I can finally talk to Levi’’ 

‘’Do you miss your old friends?’’, Mikasa asked him, curious. 

‘’Uh... I-I never really had friends at my old school’’, He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

‘’That’s okay! You’re a cool guy, honestly some people just suck’’, Gunther smiled at him, encouraging. 

‘’Thanks’’, Eren smiled, grateful for the encouragement. 

‘’Eren!’’, Petra called out, his name like venom on her tongue. 

‘’Oh, h-hi-’’, He tried, getting cut off by her. 

‘’I need you to leave. Nobody likes you here and you’re kinda crashing our lunch table. You’re ruining everyone’s lunch’’, She snarled at him, disgusted. 

‘'Yeah, you’re gonna make people think we’re losers, besides you’re making it awkward’’, Oluo glared at him, angry. 

‘’Oh, I’m sorry...’’, Eren blushed, humiliated, ‘’I didn’t realize I was disrupting you; I-I'll leave if that’s what you want’’, He stood up quickly, grabbing his lunch tray as he headed over to the bin, dumping his food in it before running out of the lunch hall. 

‘’Petra!’’, Levi shouted at her, pissed off, ‘’What is your problem!’’, He growled. 

‘’What’s your problem, Levi!? You’re the one who doesn’t seem to care that you’re going to make us unpopular! It took me years to reach this level of popularity and if you think you’re gonna take it from me you’re wrong!’’, She screamed at him. 

‘’Are you hearing yourself? You're absolutely delusional if you think you’re popular. Everyone is scared of you Petra; nobody likes you they’re just trying to stay on your good side so you won’t ruin them!’’, He sighed deeply as he paused, shaking his head, ‘’I’m done with you Petra... I can’t actually do this anymore; I want you to stay away from me and Eren. I’ve only known him for a day but he’s been more of a friend to me than you’ve been in the twelve years I’ve known you’’, He sighed, frustrated with her. 

He ignored her begs of forgiveness as he left the cafeteria in search of Eren, deciding that he was finally done with Petra. It wasn’t just this one instance that had annoyed him, she had always pulled things like this. He was fed up with her being so shallow and obsessed with her image that he decided he finally needed to stop being her friend. It was a hard choice to make but at the end of the day he’d rather have the friendship of a stranger than his best friend of twelve years.


End file.
